


Forever

by shiningtwice



Series: you're my forever and always [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy saida day, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Sana and Dahyun’s relationship will truly last forever.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: you're my forever and always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Forever

How will you know if your relationship will last until forever?

It may be easy or hard to answer that question and Dahyun thought of so many things first to answer that appropriately, had so many calculations on the words she will use before finally stating her response.

“I just know it. Everything will last. I’m just sure of it because it’s Minatozaki Sana I’m going to be with for the rest of my life”

Kim Dahyun surely is the romantic one. One that always gives flowers and chocolates even if there is no event going on. One that always reminds the person she loves to take care, to have a good day, to continue fighting and living life. One that believes in a person, trusts them, and gives her whole support. One that doesn’t forget about her close friends and relatives’ birthdays and makes sure to always send them birthday cards. One that sings lullabies in the night to give the person she loves a good night’s sleep. One that will always say “I miss you” and “I love you” without hesitation because she is so sure about her feelings and she is more than willing to commit to the person she truly love: Sana.

There are so many things to consider in being a relationship, keeping it healthy, and making it grow that will also help the both of them grow as well, as individuals. What more if Dahyun wanted to settle down already? That chapter in a person’s life really has so many things to consider and one of that is commitment, that Dahyun is so confident that she doesn’t have issues in because who the hell doesn’t want to commit everything to Minatozaki Sana? The love of her life, her sunshine, her happy pill, her own vitamin? She’s more than ready to commit, to give everything just for the girl because she is so sure that everything about Sana is worth it. Another one is the future that awaits them, sure, everything is unpredictable, but with Sana, Dahyun is certain that she can surpass everything as long as she is with the girl. She will always make sure that they will have a bright one, one that will always make the both of them stay no matter what and never leave. They need to consider material things and stability, too. They need to check their jobs, their bank accounts, how will they handle it if they will move out from their respective homes to build a new one, where should they reside, and so many more that Dahyun already has the list on her hands beforehand because she is that convinced with Sana and their future.

And how did really Dahyun know that their relationship will last forever? The answer is simple, though. They just keep on loving each other everyday, giving the trust and loyalty, and also believing in oneself and to the both of them. As simple as that, just like what any other couples have, and it’s really effective for them. They will never get tired of each other and their relationship, mark their words. They will make it.

It’s not just about how they say I love you to each other or the fact that they give material things or the way they keep the skinship, but it’s also about the consistency, the way they are true to their words since the day they made a promise to take care and love each other until the end, the way they did not just put it in to words, but also acts that way, to make them feel that they are indeed loved and appreciated in so many ways, that they are accepted and comforted, that they are each other’s home and can do many things they want to do. It’s also about the time and effort they will give to each other without one asking for it, they will just give and take, and always makes it balance.

They go on with their individual lives, but still manage to date, to give each other surprises, to message and talk before going to sleep, to have long walks, to watch the sunset together and do things hand in hand. They respect each other’s personal space and lives, but at the same time, always makes sure that they will listen, they will always be there, more than willing to stay.

And Dahyun surely knows that their relationship will last until forever because she can see it in her eyes, the way it twinkles whenever she say that she loves the girl, the way her cheeks blushes whenever she receives hugs and kisses from her, the way she holds her hand so tight and give her hugs so warm and kiss her so sweetly, passionately without hesitation. With loyalty, trust, honesty, appreciation, support, and love, Dahyun knows they will last.

How are you so sure that your relationship will last forever?

It’s a similar, almost tricky question that can be answered by ways or processes, but Sana doesn’t have any hesitations in answering, even if it involves the words “relationship” “last” and “forever” because she surely believes that Dahyun deserves honesty and certainty in this life and she is more than willing to give it to her.

“I’m more than a hundred percent sure because it’s Kim Dahyun we’re talking about”

The only permanent thing in this life is change and there’s so many things that is unpredictable to happen and also the things that most people are uncertain about. However, Sana is beyond sure that she will be with Dahyun until the rest of her life.

Even if there are so many circumstances, hindrances that are on their way to attack the couple, they will make sure to surpass it all hand in hand, together and with their love, trust, loyalty, and honesty with each other. As simple as that. Even if destiny or someone or something wants to destroy them, break them apart, they will manage to stand still and end up with each other, that’s their power. They cannot be separated immediately, they can never be separated. They are already each other’s half and it is automatic that if there is Sana, there is Dahyun and vice versa.

They are both sure with each other, with themselves. They are sure that they will choose each other every day and there’s no need for any other choices. They are sure with each other’s love, trust, loyalty, honesty, support, appreciation— it is all true and deliberately given. They are sure about their future, on how they will still go through their journey together until their hair color turns to white, until they got wrinkles in their face, until they cannot walk anymore, until their last breath.

They will always stay, no matter what happens. They will stay in times of trouble, in times of victory, in times of sadness, in times of doubt, in times of regret, in times of fall, in times of nervousness, in times of excitement, in times of happiness. They will stay in any situation given. They will stay, they will always stay and doesn’t have any thoughts of leaving and letting go of each other.

And Sana is so sure that her relationship will last forever simply because they trust each other, believe in each other, honest to each other, and love each other. Simply because they promised that they will stay until the very end, hold each other’s hand and be there for the rest of their lives.

The day that Dahyun has been waiting for finally arrived and everyone that surrounds her are busy that gives her a bit nervousness and a little doubt that what if her plan will not work out and is a total failure, but every time she sees Sana’s oh, so sweet smile that assures her that everything will fall into it’s right places, she is motivated and confident once again. This is it.

Their respective families and their circle of friends were gathered in the couple’s favorite restaurant as Dahyun instructed them to. Sana, of course, was surprised that they were perfect attendance inside and was confused with what’s the event, asking herself if she forgotten any birthdays or celebrations, but it doesn’t seem the reason why they were all gathered there.

They have eaten their dinner first with small talks and sometimes jokes because of their friends that is also close with their families, everyone and eveything about them is just comfortable as it may seem and Sana and Dahyun doesn’t want that happiness to leave all of them.

When the dessert was served, it was the cue to Dahyun to get up on her seat that earned Sana a confused face, but the former assured her that she will be alright.

“I just want to thank you all for coming here tonight and giving your precious time to this mini gathering. Eomma, Appa, Mr. And Mrs. Minatozaki, our friends, thank you so much”

They all smiled at her and some clapped. Dahyun seems so nervous, but looking at Sana makes her feel better.

“Sana, my love. It has been 8 years since our relationship started and you do not know how much you made me the happiest ever since that day, you do not know how much I am grateful to have you in my life and how much I am more than willing to give everything to you, including my whole being. We’ve been in our ups and downs, small and big fights, but we still chose to stay, and I am always willing to stay because of you. You’re my personal sunshine, always brings me light and happiness in my life. You’re the love of my life, forever and always. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And I really can’t wait for the future as I am sure that I will still be with you until my last breath.”

Their parents are crying already and Sana’s not wiping her tears away, just listening attentively to her girlfriend that makes her so loved and special, that makes her so overwhelmed even after 8 years of being in a relationship with the girl because Kim Dahyun’s love truly is something else, something that she won’t let go for the rest of her life.

Dahyun went to Sana’s direction, got something from her pocket and knelt down in front of the crying, but still looks gorgeous as ever, Sana.

“Will you marry me, Sana?”

**Author's Note:**

> main stan twt and cc: @shineliketwice  
> writing acc: @letterstotwice


End file.
